morytania_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Armus J. Alexander
Armus Jericho Varré is one of the few tithe officers hired by and adopted by Olrun Varré and is now the last of his coven. Armus is a vyrewatch roleplayed and created by Armorgamsees. Armus currently resides in a small area near Falador, but due to constant traveling, he is rarely home (i will not name the location publicly because you slayers and saradominists will come over and try to piss me off. I know you will) and he doesnt believe he's a very important part of the family and often uses trickery and charisma as a method to get the blood he wants. Sometimes if this method fails, he'd automaticly resort to going apesh!t or wait impatiently for hours or even days until they let their guard down. Family Back when he was 14 years old he ran away from his family and was ambushed and turned into a vampyre. He later returned home and even though he was a vampyre, his family still loved him,unfortunatley, harboring a vampyre was a serious crime punishable by death. (there was a political disagreement between vampyres and werewolves concerning the contamination of the river salve at the time. Vampyres were banned from entering canifis due to their attempt at trying to cross over and starting riots in the streets in the process. But the disagreement was resolved once the salve barrier restored 2 years later and information of this event ever happening was erased from the books distributed around Geilinor, due to the thought of it causing a panic by letting people know that there may be vampyres and werewolves are on the loose in the western part of Geilinor so only witnesses of the salve barrier giving away would only know what happened.) It wasnt long before his family was found and executed in public.after 18 horrible months of being abused by the headmaster of an orphanage, he was adopted into the House of Varré. Several years later, when recovering from amnesia with the help of a Wyvern named Ashley Mullin (Ndaroad), he fell in love with her. They are now having twins named Cynthia and Felix Varré (verpy and Mr Death_9) who are still yet to be born (because nda wont log the Fruck on). Armus doesn't like to talk about his past and would usually try to avoid the subject as much as possible Early Life Armus spent the first 14 years hiding from werewolves because he was a human born in a town where he was considered food. after the execution he spent 18 months in a low budget orphanage where he was hidden away from the other children and physically and mentally abused every day. Physical appearance 'Humanoid Form: '''In his human form, he stands at 5 feet 9 inches tall. His skin is a marshmallow white color and usually seems kind of friendly at first sight. Armus' ears are slightly pointed (if asked about his race by a stranger, he'd claim that he's a human with a rare skin condition). Armus' eyes are hazel, he has medium length jet black hair and his bangs fall slightly in his eyes, he has a rather agile look to him (and he is VERY agile),and seems to be a teenager a little over 15 years old. '''Vyre Form:'He gains 2 feet in height, his muscles expand until they nearly tear through his clothing. his ears get pointier as well as every indiviual tooth in his mouth, his eyes glow a sanguine red. His nose shortens to the point of being nearly flat against his face and large black, leathery wings unfurl from his back which when spread fully gives a sixteen foot span. His voice would get deeper and sound more gruff and monstrous . James Alexander James Alexander is Armus' alter ego in order to escape his reputation so he can escape the notice of people trying to kill him and pass off as a potion salesman. He once used this other half longer than intended after faking his own death to end a close encounter with fate almost caused by a pissed off vampyre slayer which he later murdered. Weapons Armus is pretty good at crafting his own weapons so all of his weapons were made by him. ·Springloaded retractable claws with hollow blades made from reinforced steel with a hole in the sides of each blade that acts like a cheese grater that shreds through skin. ·a sword made from the same kind of metal, and it has an ancient vampyric language imbedded into the blade which simply tranlsates to "Buried alive". ·An iron dagger with serrated edge and retractable blade ·A 2h Black sword with serated edge, skull decoration at the bottom of the hilt and glass trim art shaped like a dragon embedded into the blade. The Orphanage Armus' fear of carrots connects to this event because they always remind him of what they did at the orphanage. He was trapped in the oprhange for 18 months where he was hidden away in a cellar from the other orphans like a dark secret (which it was). Nobody was told about anyone in the cellar, it was off limits to the humans and the outside was off limits to the so-called "freaks". Headmaster Johnson starved us and only fed carrots to the outcasts once every 5 days and every once in a while, he'd poison a carrot to make room for a newcomer to keep the cellar from filling up so headmaster johnson wouldnt have to relocate so everyone could see what he's been doing. pretty much, the basement was the only place to hide them. Armus tried to escape but he's always watching.Johnson force fed Armus drugged carrots to knock him out and threw him back in the cellar every time he tried to escape.Every day Johnson would cut the children he hid away and beat them. One day the Headmaster died from a heart attack while trying to send armus back in the cellar, and Armus took the oppurtunity to go talk to some of the human children. The humans were just as cruel as the headmaster. They laughed and mocked Armus the very second he thought he could make some friends. 3 days after the headmaster died, Armus decided to burn down the Orphanage. Notable information yes, he lifts. He used to have a thick morytanian accent, but after much practice, he's learned to hide it from others. "Long ago in a disant land, I, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness unleashed an unspeakable evil. But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future where my evil is law. Now the fool seeks to return to the past to undo the future that is Aku" This quote is completley unrelated to everything, but i wanted to put it here anyways Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Varré